


I know I feel for you.

by MoonChildxoxo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Slight Angst?, maybe? - Freeform, suggested drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChildxoxo/pseuds/MoonChildxoxo
Summary: Slyvie knows she’s in love. But what is she going to do about it?
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	I know I feel for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> We’re feeling kinda angsty with this bad boy about pining after friends.  
> As always, any comments and feedback are always super welcomed and appreciated, will also be posting to my tumblr here: > https://ficsandbits.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!  
> xoxo✌🏻💕🌻

Rogue doctors usually weren't the ones that would usually attract the attention of Sylvie, yet here she was, mesmerised by the lanky man that was currently trying to keep his balance on top of the table. They'd began the evening at her shop, sipping on some wine Asra had brought her from one of his travels. Of course as many nights so often do, it had quickly turned into a night that called for drinks at Julian's favourite hangout, the Rowdy Raven. Many times these nights would end in someone picking a fight, usually Julian, or someone having to be carried home stumbling, again usually Julian. Sylvie never minded though, all she wanted was to be able to spend some time around her doctor, without the worry and panic that usually came along with it. 

Tonight she sat watching the man that had so easily caught her eye entertain a tavern full of people. He was telling them one of his many pirate stories, which one she couldn't say. She just gazed at him, transfixed as he made over the top gestures and kept every patron on the edge of their seats. She'd told herself that she wouldn't get too attached to the good doctor. Promised everyone around her that this was just a quick fad that she'd get over. Oddly enough her heart couldn't seem to listen to the words that she was saying. It'd always been 'just one more drink' or 'this is the last time I'll see him' but it was never enough. She craved him. He was never one to judge others, only himself. As much as he tried he also couldn't seem to say no to her presence.

She'd noticed his hand when they strolled through the markets together, always taking a protective spot on her waist. She'd noticed how attentive he was to her, always looking at her as if she was the only person in the room. She'd noticed his smile, a small one seemingly reserved for her whenever she did or said something that entertained him. She'd noticed everything and still had yet to act upon anything. There was an almost unspoken barrier between them. A large Asra shaped barrier. She knew her mentor didn't think too kindly of Julian and that Julian shared those feelings towards Asra, but she couldn't imagine that that would be the thing to stop her acting upon what was so obvious to her. And yet here she was, a table away from him and still yet to tell him how she feels. She sighed and looked down into her tankard. Why she ever thought to buy a drink in this place she'll never know. Looking back up at the lanky doctor, now laughing along loudly with his audience, she smiled and made a decision. She wouldn't tell him. She couldn't risk whatever they had, as selfish as it was she enjoyed it too much. 

She stood, catching Julian's eye, and waved her goodbye. She heard a clatter as she made her way to the door and couldn't fight the smile that rose on her face when she felt the hand on her shoulder. "My dear where are you off to?" Julian's breathless voice betrayed his fight through the crowd. 

"Just back to the shop, I need to open up early tomorrow." Sylvie gently removed his hand from her shoulder, holding it just a little longer than was necessary. "Asra's going to be coming back and everything needs to be ready." She couldn't help the little smirk at Julian's face briefly contorting at the mention of Asra. 

"Ah I see, well surely one more wont hurt?" His voiced bordered on a whine as he kept her hand in his. He squeezed slightly giving her what seemed to be his best puppy dog eyes.

”Oh no you don’t, I’ve fallen for that look one too many times jules. I’m leaving, I’ll see you soon though.” Sylvie pried her hand out of his, fighting to keep from looking at him too long lest she changed her mind. 

”Please at least let me walk you home. It’s late and dark and I’d feel awful if anything were to happen.” Julian scrambled towards his coat and quick as a flash made it to Slyvie in time to hold the door open for her, a cheeky smile painting his lips. 

Slyvie sighed in resignation. He wasn’t going to make this easy on her heart. “Okay you can walk me home. Even though I’m more than capable of taking care of myself if anything did happen.” She mumbled the last part as Julian followed her through the door and down the streets. He chuckled, deep and warm in his chest at Sylvies comments. 

”Trust me dear I know.” He rubbed his temple, seeming to recall the first time they met and he’d received a very aggressive welcome from her. 

Sylvie flushed and retorted with a jibe that maybe he shouldn’t be wondering into strangers shops unannounced, to which Julian’s chuckle grew into a hearty laugh. The walk back to the shop wasn’t exactly a long one, but there was a subconscious mutual decision to take the long route back. They exchanged jabs and jokes from the start, it mellowing out to soft conversation and gentle huffs of laughter. A part of Sylvie hurt knowing she’d made the decision to leave her and Julian’s relationship the way it is. The thought that it could become something more niggled at the back of her mind the whole walk home and by the time they reached the shop it was all she could think about. 

”Well we made it back in once piece. As without having to run from anyone, I’d say that this night was a success wouldn’t you agree Syl.” Julian’s easy playful tone was at odds with Sylvie’s conflicted and almost sad expression. “Sylvie? Everything alright up there?” He tried to joke running his hand timidly through her hair.

Sylvie started at the motion, completely lost in her own world. She jumped away from him towards the door, ignore the flash of pain that crossed Julian’s sharp features at the action. “Yeah I’m fine no need to worry Jules.” Her words were said too tightly and Sylvie knew he could tell it wasn’t the truth. “I’m just tired, I’ll see you soon. Get back safe.” Sylvie didn’t wait for his response as she entered the shop, firmly closing the door on that deflated expression Julian was giving her. She heard his sad goodnight come through the door as she sank down behind it, tears suddenly filling up her eyes.

She wouldn’t tell him how she feels. She didn’t want to assume and risk everything. Sylvie was smart and knew that friends were hard to come by. Especially friends like Julian, that could make her feel so much better just by being. No Sylvie knew she couldn’t tell him.

So why did it hurt so much not telling him?


End file.
